The Child Relived
by Regency
Summary: What if the 'Child' had been different?


Author: Regency Gray// KathrynMacKenzieCarter   
  
Title: " The Child Revisited"  
  
Summary:  
  
Pairing: Counselor Troi/?  
  
Rating:  
  
Season/Episode: Season2 "The Child"  
  
Author's Notes: I don't know if it's just me or was it that Star Trek TNG s' Season2 " The Child" was done in the wrong way. Anyway, this goes back to that episode and redoes it, so that, the episode is more about the pregnancy itself and not about the alien or whatever. This focuses more on the real aspects of what could have been. The baby could have been really hers, if so, who's the father? When was it conceived?  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to the late gene Roddenberry and I myself believe that more than anyone they belong to the actors who play the characters.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Federation Starship Enterprise D  
  
En route to 'Aucdet Nine  
  
247658.90/ 0200- Alpha Shift  
  
Counselor Troi's Quarters  
  
Deanna Troi was sleeping peacefully in her bed when a tiny ball of light appeared at the foot of her bed. It came and hovered over her for a moment before slipping under the covers and into her. The Counselor sat straight up in bed as soon as she sensed the presence. She looked around her quarters franticly, trying to find whoever was here with her, but she found no one. She was close to tears when an unexplained calm settled over her. She sat down on one of her couches and took three deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out. She felt exhausted, but was too wired to sleep. She got up, went over to the replicator, and ordered a hot chocolate. She took it over to her desk and sat down She was about to turn on her console when a bout of nausea hit her. She pushed back from her desk and made a mad dash for the bathroom and just barely made before her breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the previous day made encore appearances. She just sat on the floor for about five minutes before struggling to the sink to clean herself up.  
  
She walked sluggishly back to her desk to once again attempt to do something relative to work. She sat there for minutes looking at a padd until she realized she'd read the same paragraph four times and still didn't know what it said. Her head was starting to throb and her vision was starting to blur. She got up to get her COM badge, but before she could get to it the room spun and she passed out.  
  
The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Beverly, who was looking down at her with a concerned expression on her face.   
  
"Bev," she whispered.   
  
" Deanna, what happened?"   
  
"I don't know," she answered truthfully.   
  
"What are you doing here?" She helped her sit up.   
  
"We had plans for breakfast, remember? When you didn't show up, I got worried and stopped by. That's when I found you here on the floor. Deanna, What happened?"   
  
"I don't remember"   
  
"Come on, Deanna, let's get you to sickbay." They both got up off the floor. A soon as Deanna was upright she made another even madder dash to the bathroom to be sick again.   
  
***************************************  
  
Beverly's POV  
  
Twenty minutes later we were in sickbay with the Counselor laying on a biobed with her eyes closed. I ran a tricorder over her for the second time. The reading was the same. I didn't know what to say.   
  
"Beverly that's the second time you've scanned me. What's wrong with me and why are you so anxious?" I still didn't know what to say.   
  
"Beverly, spill."   
  
"I've been running some tests on you and I keep getting um, an interesting result."   
  
" What?"   
  
"I don't know how to say this, but here goes. Deanna, you're pregnant." I don't think I've ever seen her look so shocked, but then an acceptance softens her features. She nods.  
  
"Okay," she smiles a little.   
  
"How far along am I?"   
  
I run the tricorder over her again and answer," You are nine weeks pregnant. Just over two months. Do you want to know the sex? We could probably just make it out."   
  
"Okay." I run the tricorder over her again and a smile touches my face.   
  
"Do you want to know, now?"   
  
"Yes." She's anxious.   
  
"You, Deanna Troi are to be the proud mother of a baby girl." She squeals happily. She gets kind of serious again.   
  
" Beverly, would you do me two favors?" I nodded. "Number one, keep the news to yourself until, the staff meeting at least, and two, be my daughter's godmother." I was stunned, but then I grinned.   
  
"One, I will, and two, I'd love to. I know it's kind of early, but any ideas for a name?"   
  
"I have a few, but she's already telling me her criteria as far as names go. She wants her first and middle initials to be AR or RA and she wants her future brother to be Ratou [ R ô -t- 'ow]." Deanna simply smiled.   
  
"Seems like she's got plans for you, Dee."   
  
"It seems that way doesn't it?"   
  
"Oh, god. The staff meeting is to start, oh about now." As if on cue.   
  
"Picard to Sickbay"   
  
"Sickbay here."   
  
"Doctor, are you planning on joining us and have you seen Counselor Troi this morning, she can't be reached?"   
  
"Yes, Captain, I have. She's here with me. She was …ill this morning and needed my assistance. We'll be there in a few minutes."   
  
"All right, Doctor. Counselor, I hope that you feel better."   
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
We arrived about ten minutes later to the briefing room. The meeting immediately commenced. Deanna had started to get a bit pale. As they say. Morning sickness lasts through the morning, noon, and evening sometimes.  
  
" Counselor, are you well?" asks Jean-Luc.   
  
"I can say I've been better, Captain."   
  
"Is there anything wrong?"   
  
"Not exactly, Captain. I'm…I'm…Beverly tell them." I look at her accusingly. You did this, not me. I sigh.   
  
"This morning, I went into the Counselor's quarters when she didn't show up for breakfast and found her unconscious on the floor." Deanna blushes as everyone looks her way, worriedly.   
  
" She got sick and so I took her to sickbay to check her out. I did a scan on her and found out something surprising."   
  
'What, Doctor?" asks Picard.   
  
"I found that the Counselor is nine weeks pregnant with a…" I turn to Deanna to make sure I'm allowed to tell them. She nods. "With a baby girl." There is absolute silence. Wil is the first to respond.   
  
"And who may I ask is the father?" Deanna flushes and mumbles an unintelligible reply. "I don't think I quite caught that one. Who was that?" This is Wil.  
  
"Someone I met on my shore leave to Risa. A Starfleet Officer. I think."  
  
"Who was he? Maybe we can locate him."  
  
"No, no. I know who he is. He will come for me and I will tell him." I hope you're right Deanna. I don't want to see you hurt again.  
  
"What rank is he?" She grins.  
  
"A vice-Admiral."  
  
"You got yourself pregnant by a vice-Admiral?"  
  
"I'm not worried, because I know he won't leave me when I need him most." Ooh. Score: Deanna 1; Will 0. 


End file.
